


antiques

by saintcedar



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: i wonder how marble nests look like





	antiques

_«Этот дневник подарил мне_  
мой дед, когда я научился писать.  
Он сказал,  
что я запишу в него всю  
свою жизнь и с последней страницей этой тетрадки   
она завершится.» 

Я брожу по дому один, разглядываю всё, что осталось и не узнаю своё жилище. Слишком пустое. Кажется, мебель сгрузили в подвал – я слышал стук ножек и скрип половиц. Надо проверить. Дверные пороги завалены листьями. Зачем? Возможно, они просто налетели, пока я обходил дом по периметру: я всегда оставляю дверь открытой, когда обхожу дом по периметру. 

Здесь, на стене, точно висело чучело. Большой ушан, я всегда в детстве боялся его. Но теперь без него как-то неуютно. Комод под ним на месте и антикварный сервиз в ящике тоже. Надо поискать чучело, чтобы сервиз никто не украл. Подумать только, к чему приводит настолько усердная работа. Я так запустил дом, что потерялось куча важных вещей. Надо просто сосредоточиться и память сама вернёт всё на место. Надо только найти место, где я упустил их из виду. Раз, два, три, круглое. Скоро предстоит принимать гостей.

Ещё и дневник потерялся. Я почти паникую, хотя и полностью отдаю себе отчёт, что дело в моей невнимательности и недосыпе. Я забываю проверить несколько комнат ежедневно, делаю вечерний обход автоматически, запуская всё больше жухлых листьев в дом, и уж тем более забываю записывать происходящее в дневник, вот и забыл, куда положил его. Да, точно, я просто не обратил внимания. Это всё недосып и нервозность. 

Кто-то вырывает страницы. Я нашёл несколько в старинной вазе, о которой очень любил рассказывать отец. Ваза почему-то оказалась в комнате, в которой никогда не стояла, даже по цвету сюда не подходит, хотя следов ладоней на ней нет, она всё такая же пыльная. Но внутри я нашёл листок. Листок, который должен был уже помяться и иссохнуться, но он был новый. Я прочитал на нём: «Кто вырывает страницы?» Написано моей рукой.

Мне кажется, что страницы ведут меня куда-то. Но мне только кажется, потому что я начинаю припоминать, как писал это. Одного я понять не могу: почему страницы вырваны. Может, тетрадь унесло ветром, и переплёт просто не выдержал? Вполне возможно, ведь я никогда не закрываю двери. Ну вот, в куче листьев новый листок. То есть, я нашёл его только что. «Мы посадили лес, чтобы спрятать дерево». Не то ли это дерево, которое показывал отец, когда учил отличать типы древесины по коре? Кто-то ходит на втором этаже. Там лежит сервиз, а я всё ещё не нашёл ушана. Надо будет проверить.

Я нашёл пустой лист и написал на нём «всё меньше дней до конца». Теперь он лежит на моём столе, придавленный энциклопедиями по орнитологии, которые я не открывал уже чёрт знает сколько времени. Надо будет освежить в памяти классификации соек. Я вернусь к этому вечером, а сейчас надо поспать. И проснуться по-настоящему. Тогда всё это кончится. Когда я открыл глаза, солнце уже садилось. Нужно успеть сделать вечерний обход до темноты, а потом сесть за книги. На столе я нашёл новую страницу поверх своей, придавленную книгами так же, как я их оставлял. «Птицы-птицы, собирайтесь у мраморного гнезда!» Интересно, как выглядят мраморные гнёзда.

Я оделся, чтобы выйти на улицу, расчистил листья перед входом, но решил, что ничего не случится, если я обойду дом перед рассветом. Лучше повторить птиц, пока у меня есть на это силы. Я взял лампу, которую приладил для ветреных прогулок в темноте, и использовал её в качестве светильника для учёбы. Надо же, я уснул прямо за столом. Мне и впрямь стоит больше отдыхать. Я смотрю на часы: час до рассвета. Самое время, чтобы осмотреть лес. Возле двери разбросанные листья, но проход открыт. Неужели я так неопрятно их разбросал? Ну что ж, время пришло, пора собираться в дорогу. После этих слов дверь распахивается и на порог приземляется ещё один листок из моей тетради. «Выходи! Пора». К слову говоря, дневник я нашёл.

_«Мой дед был последним в семье,_  
кто увлекался поэзией, но я был очень мал  
и понял его буквально.   
Я хотел прожить   
долгую жизнь и экономил страницы,  
записывая мелким почерком,  
редко  
и понемногу.» 


End file.
